The present invention relates to a disk array device, a control method for the disk array device, and a storage system.
A common disk array device has a structure in which a disk adapter that controls input/output of data to disk drives, an input/output channel that controls connection with a host computer, and a cache memory are connected to one another via a network switch provided inside the disk array device.
As a result, the input/output channel, the disk adapter and the cache memory compete for traffic within the network switch of the disk array device, which increases the usage rate of the network switch, which in turn reduces the response speed to the host computer.
The present invention was conceived in view of the situation, and relates to a disk array device, a control method for the disk array device, and a storage system.
A disk array device in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention includes: a plurality of input/output channels that receive data input/output requests from external devices; a plurality of cache memories, each of which is provided for each of the input/output channels and connected to each of the corresponding input/output channels; disk drives; a disk control module that performs data input/output to and from the disk drives; and a communication module that communicatively connects the input/output channels with the disk control module.
Other features of the present invention shall become apparent from the description of the present specification and attached drawings.